


地鐵

by hayatecrawford



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, F/M, Omega Aaron Hotchner, Rape Fantasy, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: 「路人」x Hotch。夫婦情趣play。
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	地鐵

地鐵

他匆忙地隨人流走入地鐵。雖然住在美東，BAU組長也極少使用地鐵。不過偶爾他也會使用大眾交通工具，感受一下不一樣的風景。今天的地鐵擁擠程度與他記憶中的幾乎一樣。找了個靠門的角落，Hotch決定靠著扶手，將手機拿出來瀏覽一下文件。列車平穩地向前行駛，到站離站、人來人往，他幾乎沒有在注意周圍的人，身心都投入到工作中。

「別動。」

堅硬的物體毫無警覺地抵著他的腰。Hotch立即警惕了起來，他眼角掃過周圍環境，似乎沒有人注意到。一隻有力的手環上他腰的另一側。組長稍微別過頭，硬物更加用力地頂著腰側。

「不是叫你別動嗎？」那個人拉低聲音再次說道。

「你想做什麼？」

「我的同伴帶了炸彈。下一個站你安安靜靜跟我下車的話這裡的人就不會發生什麼事。」

Hotch冷靜地握緊了自己的公文包。受到威脅是他工作上經常遇到的事了。他並不很緊張，但為了乘客安全他決定暫時妥協。列車很快駛進了站。那個人一手環著他腰並貼近他身體，兩人裝作親密地一起下車。組長任由對方帶他走，一邊心裡思考著對策；考慮到對方身高，Hotch有這方面的優勢，但對方有力的手表示那人很可能會在力氣上更勝一籌，再加上腰間的武器⋯⋯

那個人把Hotch帶入比較偏僻處的洗手間內。對方推了他一下，意思他走去最裡面的隔間。

「公文包放地上。」

Hotch緩緩彎腰將包放下。他計算著這一瞬間利用身體下座的優勢一手肘撞向下身。殊不知那人反應更快，不但輕輕抬起腿接住了他的攻擊，反手一手刀重重地落在他脖子上。組長整個人側倒在馬桶蓋上，在他能夠看清那人面容前被對方翻過來背對著對方、後脖被手緊緊掐住。

「這是你的工作證？」那人踢了一下從Hotch那掉到地上的證件，「FBI探員？我還以為你是個白領上班族。啊哈，我今天是釣到大魚了。FBI探員應該有很多特殊技能對吧。不如今天我就來嚐嚐看。」

不等回答，那人迅速解開並抽出Hotch的皮帶，以熟練的方式將他兩手捆綁在身後。雖然看不到對方，身經百戰的組長也知道接下來會發生什麼事。他踢腿往後踹企圖再次反抗，然而那人輕鬆地躲過，並將他西裝褲一扯到腳跟，瞬間下身暴露在空氣中讓Hotch打了個寒戰。

「仔細一看，你還是挺帥的嘛，」那人拿出一個黑色裝置，「別忘了我還有同伴和炸彈。好好聽話呢，我還會溫柔點對你，還是說你想我把其他人都叫來享用你？犧牲一下身體來保護民眾我想對一個FBI探員來說不為過吧。」

望著對方拉下褲子而跳出來的陰莖，想起無論一切都要保護人民的誓言，Hotch咬了咬下唇、閉上眼睛，順從地張開嘴接納那根粗長的生殖器。侵略性的氣息立即充滿了他的口鼻腔，而對方並不給他時間適應，兩手扶著他後腦將他壓往自己的方向，陰莖直突刺入組長喉嚨深處。西裝男人沈沈咳嗽著。

「你居然沒有咽反射反應，」那人見狀立即用力抽插著起來，「平常經常練習是不？伴侶還是上司啊？」

Hotch緊閉著雙眼，任由對方如何嘲笑也不吭一聲。但身體的記憶使他不自覺地在陰莖進進出出時捲動起舌頭。對方因此變得更加堅硬起來。組長整個人被拉起來，被強迫地跪在馬桶蓋上，一隻手悄悄移到他下體去。

「你也硬了，」對方的聲音有些急促，「不光是練習，你也很喜歡被操嘴巴啊。既然這樣的話、那這裡呢？」

手指摸到他後面的入口去，突然就這樣插入了一根。Hotch終於忍不住嗚咽了一聲。對方長長地「喔」了一聲，接著第二根也也順利地滑了進去。

「這裡居然是濕的，今天一早已經被誰射進去過了嗎？我太羨慕那個可以天天操你這樣放蕩的探員的人。不過托那個人的福，他把你身體都準備好了給我享受。」

對方突然退出Hotch的嘴巴，一些白濁射在他嘴裡和臉上、還有些滴到他還算整潔的上衣上面。對方根本不打算給他休息的空間，將他拉起來推倒再次坐到馬桶蓋上去，手抬高他雙腿，將組長已經硬起的下身完全暴露在眼前。那人將自己的硬物對準他早已濕透的後庭，猛然一下子全部插入到裡面去。

「啊——」即使裡面還有今早的精液作勉強的潤滑，突然的粗暴插入還是讓Hotch終於忍不住叫了出來，並且對方很快找到了讓他愉悅的前列腺，「嗯⋯⋯」

「原來是這一點，」對方將他一條腿掛肩膀上，換了個角度攻擊他的那點。很快痛楚就被快感代替，組長的前列腺被撞擊得酥麻，被強暴的羞恥感也消失殆盡，剩下的只有更加強烈的慾望。組長挪動著身體抬高腰身，這個動作被對方看在眼裡。

「很喜歡被我操？」對方用力頂撞了一下，換來身下人的呻吟。

「唔⋯⋯」Hotch點頭著迎合對方的動作。

「說出來，」那人掏出手機調到錄像的功能，「好好說想要我怎樣操你。」

「喜歡被⋯⋯」這太羞恥了、Hotch咬著下唇，可是他太想要了，「喜歡被你用力⋯⋯狠狠操我、唔！」

他的話馬上換來一記猛力刺入，幾乎頂到最裡面去。嚐到了甜頭的組長丟棄平常禁慾的形象，一臉歡愉地說：「到裡面、求你操到最裡面去！」

下一秒他立即被操弄地快樂地拱起了上身，另一條腿也顫抖著主動掛到對方肩膀上去，好讓對方更加進入到自己放蕩的身體裡。也顧不得自己的聲音會不會被聽見，他完全不想去壓抑自己、只要他的叫聲能換來更多有力的抽插。整個空間內只剩下他的聲音和插入抽出帶來的水聲，他自己的陰莖已經硬得發痛，體內的那一根也是、每一次插入都更強行撐開他的腸道。

「你太棒了、探員，你裡面好熱、裹得我真緊，」對方的聲音裡除了情慾、還有熟悉的溫柔，「我們一起高潮怎麼樣？要我全部射裡面去嗎？」

「嗯啊、嗯⋯⋯全部給我、⋯⋯」

對方越發瘋狂地頂撞Hotch裡面最敏感的地方，並鬆開他被綁在後面的雙手。組長立即掰開自己臀瓣，望著那根不斷進出的陰莖，眼角處滲出愉悅的眼淚，「我要去了、我要——」

熾熱的精液源源不斷灌入他直腸，滾燙的液體逼使Hotch也達到了高潮，他自己的射到肚子、衣服甚至領帶上。組長感受著對方一波又一波的熱潮，自己肚子有快要被撐大的感覺。他無力攤坐著，對方退出自己身體時他還微微發抖著，眼角瞧見那人將自己的工作證別到自己胸前，手撥起一點不知道誰的精液抹在其上。對方一邊穿好衣服一邊拿手機拍著Hotch，嘴角輕輕揚起：「多謝款待，Hotchner探員。」

對方退出隔間很久後，組長過了一會才恢復體力；只要他稍微一動，後穴裡的精液就好像要湧出來一樣。Hotch忍著下面被撐開的疼痛、坐起身子，默默用衛生紙清理著自己。待穿好衣服、站起來後，他還是感覺有些發抖；一手緊緊握著公文包把手，另一手扶著隔間的牆板，Hotch一步一步地走出隔間，抬起頭跟對方的視線碰上了。

「盡興了？」他的Alpha問。

Hotch背靠著牆版、扯了扯嘴角。Sonja走過來接過他快要拿不穩的公文包、放到洗手盤一旁去，另一手緊緊摟著組長的腰，「感覺怎樣？」

「他媽的爽歪了，」Hotch邊說邊懶懶地說了出來。

「天哪我把你帶壞了，」女Alpha笑著親了親他嘴角。

「是我自願被帶壞的，」他回她一個親吻。

「當然，這還是你主動提議的，」Sonja揚眉，「不過這劇本都被你跑偏了，不是說好『強暴』嗎？怎麼操著你突然自願起來了？」

「有什麼辦法，我對妳的Alpha氣息沒免疫力，做著做著就很想被妳很狠幹，」男性Omega用他性感的低沈聲音在她耳邊說，「妳還不是順著我來？」

「滿足我丈夫的所有需求是我應該做的，」Sonja驕傲地揚起下巴，「還需要多休息一會嗎？」

「我想我們休息夠了，」Hotch站直身體，「話說這麼久了，都沒有人進來——」

他話音剛落，洗手間的大門立即被兩個警衛撞開。Sonja反射性地擋在她丈夫身前。Hotch則抓住她手臂以免她為了保護自己衝上去先下手為強。四個人大眼瞪小眼了一陣子，其中一個警衛轉過頭問門外的路人：「你就是在這個洗手間聽到曖昧響聲的？」

「對！沒錯！一男一女的聲音！」

警衛瞇著眼回瞪洗手間裡的兩人：「你們，請跟我們去辦公室一趟。」

完蛋了。這是Hotch和Sonja那一瞬間心裡僅有的想法。

—完—

彩蛋一：

憑藉Hotch出色的口才他和Sonja好不容易逃脫了被記過的危險。但這事就是不知道為什麼傳到Strauss部長耳中去。老練的女部長一聽就知道這對恩愛又不知廉恥的A妻O夫幹了什麼好事，把他們叫來辦公室狠狠訓了半個鐘頭。

彩蛋二：

「下次還是別在公共場所幹這事了，」Sonja走出辦公室時虛脫地說。

「尤其是繁忙上班期間的洗手間，」Hotch面無表情表示，隨即眉頭一皺，「部長說的是人來人往的公共場所對吧？」

「嗯？對啊。」

「所以⋯⋯荒無人煙的就可以了？」

「什麼？」

「比如，晚上昏暗街道的小角落？」

Sonja的眉毛都揚到髮際線去了。

「天哪我真的把你帶壞了。」

彩蛋三：

關於BAU部門裡的「究竟是Hotch還是Sonja出的打野戰主意」賭局，Rossi是大贏家。賭局結束了他的年輕組員們表示他們三觀碎裂，對自己上司和他家老婆的性癖好再也沒興趣了。

—真的完了——


End file.
